<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>surprisingly, Senku can blush by yellowrubberboots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661769">surprisingly, Senku can blush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrubberboots/pseuds/yellowrubberboots'>yellowrubberboots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, Call Me By Your Name References, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, theres legit no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrubberboots/pseuds/yellowrubberboots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen takes it upon himself to flirt the fuck out of Senku and makes it his personal goal to break his poker face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>surprisingly, Senku can blush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heads up. i wrote this in one go really late at night. and i DEFINITELY didnt edit it one bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That stupid- I can’t take this anymore… He’s not even that good at it!”</p><p>“Senku.” Kohaku didn’t even bother looking at him. “I can’t understand you with your face mashed up into the table.”</p><p>All Senku offered up in response was a groan.</p><p>Gen seemed to have made it his goal to break Senku and had been spending the past 5 days using awful innuendos and making terrible references to gay literature, Ancient and otherwise. Specifically towards Senku. Amazingly, the plethora of flirty remarks didn’t stand the 3,700 year ‘pause’. Senku was never really flirted with before the whole everyone-turned-to-stone problem, but he liked to think he had a decent resolve for that sort of thing. However, if his burning face and inner screaming every time Gen even opened his mouth were anything to go by, Senku really did not take flirting well.</p><p>A quick rush of air to the nape of his neck caused Senku to shoot up in his seat. He whipped around to be greeted by a grinning Gen. “Wh- Why would... Can you stop!”</p><p>Gen’s grin only stretched farther. “Have I caused you a loss for words? The genius himself? Cause it seems your words just won’t come.”</p><p>Senku hoped his glare covered up the redness on his face. Senku was never one to mince words or hold back his opinions, so he admits that Gen is one of the more attractive people he’s seen. And not just by this new world’s standards. But Senku also wasn’t stupid enough to try and figure out exactly how he felt for the mentalist. “What do you want, Gen?”</p><p>“You know,” Gen completely brushed past Senku’s question, “I was thinking about how nice it was of you to make me that cola. That was my very first desire when I was de-stoned.”</p><p>Resolving to block out Gen’s antics he focused on writing the blueprints for Chrome to use. “Uhuh, okay.” To completely ignore the mentalist would be useless. He had to at least respond, or Gen would only up the ante.</p><p>“But, nowadays, I’ve found I have new desires…” He drifted off, the meaning a mystery to all but Senku, who was currently debating whether or not pounding his head on the wooden table would cause too much of a scene. He couldn’t decide if it was better that nobody could understand, or worse that they had absolutely no clue.</p><p>Suika’s little watermelon helmet popped up to above tabletop’s height. “New desires? What do you wish for now, Gen?”</p><p>It’s worse. Them asking is so much worse.</p><p>Gen gave his classic dramatic sigh. “I don’t even know if you could understand, sweets. You’re so small. I’m like Elio, who’s every thought seemed to be plagued by one thing and one thing only. Who’s every dream seemed to revolve around his beloved Oliver.” Gen capped off his statement with a wistful look at the horizon.</p><p>Kohaku snorted. “I dunno who Elio is, but I think you mean olive. Those exist around here you know?”</p><p>“Oh I’m very aware.”</p><p>Senku couldn’t ignore the feeling of Gen’s eyes on him. It was bad that Gen made the reference. Tt was even worse that Senku knew exactly what Gen was referencing. And somehow Gen could tell that Senku got the reference. He didn’t need Gen wondering why Senku knew the plot of Call Me by Your Name.</p><p>“I would suck the hell out them back then.”</p><p>“Fucking hell.” Senku covered his ears with the palms of his hands.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Senku?” When he said Senku’s name, Senku could feel the heat of his breath trying to sneak through his fingers. The warmth was getting dangerously close to his ears and Senku didn’t know how long he could hold in his screams if it got to that.</p><p>Before someone could respond, Suika piped up, “You talk to people awfully close to their faces. Is that normal?”</p><p>“No.” Senku deadpanned. “Gen’s just a freak.”</p><p>“Aww, no need to be cruel, love. I just have the need for quick and easy access.”</p><p>Suika tilted her head. “To what?”</p><p>Gen’s grin was reaching Cheshire Cat like standards. “Why don’t we make this a guessing game, hmm?”</p><p>“But that’s so hard!”</p><p>Before Gen even opened his mouth, Senku knew what was coming.</p><p>“How funny! I heard Senku say a similar thing just last night!”</p><p>Senku peeled the hands off his ears and grabbed Gen’s shoulder’s. At this point he didn’t care if everyone saw how red he could get. He just desperately needed this to stop. “What do you fucking want from me, you phony magician?”</p><p>A wicked look crossed Gen’s features. “What a considerate top!”</p><p>There was red. All Senku could see was red. “Answer the question Gen.” As he saw Suika’s watermelon head begin to tilt once more, he said. “And no, Suika, I will not explain what a top is to you.”</p><p>After a surprisingly long pause, and a mini stare off, Gen silently removed Senku’s hands from his shoulders, only to end up placing them back down on his own hips. He then snaked his arms around Senku’s neck, shifting himself even closer to Senku. His face just nearly pressed against Senku’s cheek, Gen murmered, “Have you ever slow danced with someone you loved, Senku? I have. Let me tell you, it does wonders for your health.”</p><p>Senku didn’t know it was possible for the human face to get this hot and not immediately pass out.</p><p>“And judging by how hot you are right now, I’d say you need to look after your own health a bit. We can’t overwork ourselves in this time of crisis.” Once he finished his sentence, he planted a single kiss below Senku’s ear, right along his jawline.</p><p>No one could judge Senku for the small sound that escaped his throat.</p><p>Satisfied with Senku’s reaction, Gen let go of him. Then actually sashayed away, back toward the science hut. Senku’s hands still remained hovering in the air.</p><p>“Maybe we have different standards, but that was kinda intimate for bros.” Kohaku muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>